Touches You
by ThatFoxyGrin
Summary: What were the chances that the person Kurt fell in love with was his half-brother? Very high if his relationship with Blaine was anything to go by. Luckily, Blaine was not willing to let their family ties get between them. Klaine GKM Fill. Mpreg. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written for this GKM fill: glee-kink-meme. livejournal 40066. html? thread=54559618 (remove spaces). There's no bp though. I named this story after the song by Mika because it felt appropriate. Heheh. Anyways, I don't own Kurt or Blaine. If I did, the season 4 finale would have been of the both of them having hot honeymoon sex.  
**

**Story warnings: incest, rough sex, barebacking, mpreg**

* * *

_"__I'm sorry, Kurt, I can't make it. Can we have a rain check on the coffee? Finn called me a few minutes ago and he needs me to come in to discuss what departure song we're going to be singing for the others and you're aware of how important this is I'm sure, we ne-,"_

Kurt closed off the text with an annoyed grunt.

It was typical of Rachel to blow him off for Finn, even though they'd been planning this meeting to discuss everything they're going to do in New York for a few days now. They needed to plan everything just right so they could spend the maximum amount of time at every place they wanted to visit. It was _New York_ after all.

Sipping a bit of his cooled mocha, Kurt wondered what he could do now. His dad and Carole had gone out for lunch, Finn was occupied with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were at the cinema, and he was stuck with no plans on a Saturday.

He was just plotting to go and drag Rachel forcibly away from Finn so they could hang out when a clear, deep voice sounded above him.

"Is this seat taken?"

The man who had spoken was simply gorgeous. Kurt glanced around to see if he was talking to anyone else, which was ridiculous as the man was standing right at his table, but such hunks simply did not approach him and much less talk to him. His not-so-subtle surveillance allowed him to realize that all the other seats were occupied, so he made what he hoped was an approving grunt and gestured for the man to sit.

_Nice first impression, Kurt, he thought to himself, make the man think that you're mute or something. That's perfectly charming. Not that there's anything wrong with being mute. Oh God, just, stop thinking!_

The man simply drank from his cup, silently observing Kurt and unaware of the internal argument Kurt was having. Not that Kurt noticed as he was making his own observations of the man.

His hair was dark curls styled with a small amount of gel. His eyes were amber and open. His fingers clutching his cup were thick and Kurt couldn't help but imagine those fingers wrapping around a certain part of his body but he beat down those thoughts with a stick. His lips were a plush pink and he was smiling right at Kurt.

The silence was quickly becoming unbearable to Kurt. He'd be damned if he let the man go without even saying a word to him in all the minutes they sat sharing the table.

He took a quick drink from his coffee for courage and his lips were forming words before he could regret it or even register it.

"So, where are you from?"

As soon as he said it, Kurt wanted to punch himself. Obviously the man was from Lima if he even knew about the whereabouts of the Lima Bean, a sort of hole-in-the-wall cafe that only locals were fond of visiting. He felt like hopping into the nearest hole and burying himself, and it must have shown on his face as the man snorted before replying.

"I'm from Westerville, but I always came here with my friends on weekends, if you were wondering how I knew about this place."

"I _was_ wondering." Kurt gnawed at his lip, wondering how the man had figured him out so quickly. It must have been a trick of his imagination that the man's eyes dropped to the movement of his lips. Hot guys simply just did not do that to Kurt Hummel.

"I just didn't think such attractive men like you existed in places like Ohio." Kurt resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth as soon as the words escaped. He didn't know where his brain-to-mouth filter went, but wherever it was, it was fired and he needed a new one stat before he made more of an utter fool of himself.

The man, ever charming, though, only chuckled and offered his hand to Kurt.

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

They shook hands. Kurt couldn't help but notice how comfortable he felt with Blaine's hand in his own – warm, slightly callused, and large enough to cover his own. He let go before it could get too awkward, fiddling with his fingers on his lap to avoid the urge to grab Blaine's hand again. He had no idea when or how he had gotten this bold, but it caught the man's attention, so it couldn't be a bad thing.

Blaine smiled as they let go, a dazzling, eye-crinkling one, and Kurt felt himself swoon.

From then, they talked about normal topics: friends, school, movies. Kurt managed not to lose his filter again, for which he was grateful. "I'm on break from NYU," Blaine said at one point, which made Kurt squeal excitedly and explain that he was accepted into NYADA and was moving to New York in August. They had a long conversation about everything there, Kurt usually asking Blaine about different things and Blaine answering with equal enthusiasm. He promised to show Kurt around when he got there and Kurt wondered what good deed he'd done in his life to get this opportunity.

Kurt was surprised at how quickly they were becoming accustomed to each other. Maybe it's because he was always sort of awkward – plus the fact that no one wanted to be friends with the gay kid, lest they catch his 'faggot disease' – but never thought that making a friend could be so simple. Sure, Blaine would add in a compliment or two in the conversation, but Kurt would just blush, determined not to make a fool of himself again, and continue with the topic at hand. He was admittedly extremely flattered, but still, what older (_by four years_, his brain supplied unhelpfully, _he's 22._) man would want to go out with him? It was better off just becoming friends than bothering Blaine with advances.

"Would you like a refill?" Blaine asked, shaking his cup in question. Kurt nodded and rattled off his order. Blaine nodded and with a smile, walked off to the counter, Kurt's eyes immediately following where his ungodly tight pants were stretching over his ass.

"Hey, Fagmel!"

Kurt froze.

He'd know that voice anywhere. Endured its malice for years. Been on the receiving end of countless slushies and swirlies and dumpster tosses because of the owner of that voice. A shiver of fear ran down his spine but he refused to let the bully notice. He schooled his expression into an unimpressed one and stared straight at him.

Karofsky was wearing a shit-eating grin, a cup of coffee held in his hands.

"Who's your little faggot friend, Fagmel? Is he your butt buddy? How's it like sucking dick, Fagmel?" With every sentence he walked closer to the table, and Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know, don't you remember last night? You really seemed to enjoy sucking dick then." Kurt immediately regretted it, seeing the cloudy expression that came over Karofsky's face.

"No, I don't remember last night," and Kurt had to snort at his idiocy, "But I'm gonna give you something that you'll remember for days!"

The first thing he noticed was that the splash of warm coffee on his skin was a completely different extreme from that of a slushie. The next thing he noticed was that _Karofsky had actually splashed coffee on him which was likely ruining his clothing and the outfit was Marc Jacobs and he had stayed up all night on Rue La La in an auction war for his shirt, and it was dripping down his skin and…_

It was safe to say that Kurt was close to hyperventilating. He closed his eyes and bit his lip while Karofsky laughed, willing himself not to cry. He was having such a good day and crying would force him to acknowledge what had just happened and he just wanted to go home and sink into the bath tub and wash off the memories.

He was close to losing the no-crying battle when a sound of rage distracted him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blaine.

It was Blaine and he sounded positively livid. If he wasn't this close to crying he would have laughed at the outraged eyes that were no doubt staring at Blaine for his language.

It was an inappropriate thought for the situation and that in itself made Kurt laugh and maybe it was because he was so completely humiliated that he just got up, grabbed his bag, wiped his face of as much coffee as possible, and ran out of the Lima Bean, not sparing a backwards glance.

He got as far as two meters away from his Navigator when the tears caught up to him. He sniffled, then remembered that he was leaving Lima in two months, that he was leaving behind his tormentors, and that he was going to become a star while they'd be serving snotty-nosed kids at McDonalds. The thought gave him resolve, and he wiped his cheeks of the traitorous tears.

He was about to unlock the door of his car when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his middle, turning him around. Kurt flinched at first but calmed at the sound of Blaine shushing him.

A cool washcloth met his face and Kurt exhaled at the feeling of the stickiness of coffee being removed. He would question why Blaine was being so considerate at another time, for now, he was content to accept the care without fuss.

When the washcloth stopped passing over his face, Kurt looked up at Blaine sadly. Blaine's eyes were clouded with worry and his mouth was shaped into a frown. Kurt didn't like that he was the cause of that frown.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically.

Blaine looked aghast at his apology. "What for? That guy just came in and attacked you. In public! You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I mean, we don't even know each other. We just met about an hour ago and now you must feel obligated to do all these things for me because -,"

Blaine shushed him again, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt sniffled again, feeling tears run down his face and returned the hug, before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, ignoring Blaine's glare at the words, but they just felt right. "I should go now."

"Wait, let me carry you home. You wouldn't want to mess up the upholstery in that car of yours."

Kurt immediately started to protest but Blaine wasn't taking no for an answer.

Finally he said, "Why are you doing this? We know nothing about each other."

"That's a lie. I learned that you're eighteen, you got accepted into NYADA, you have a rambunctious friend called Rachel, you love musicals with your life, you're in a glee club, and if you'd give me a chance, I'm sure I can learn more about you. I want to get to know you, Kurt."

And Kurt didn't think he could say no to such a promising offer.

**o~O~o~O~o**

The car ride to Kurt's place was a quiet affair – Kurt staring out through the window and wondering where his life went wrong, and Blaine wanting to give him some time to think.

When they parked out at Kurt's house though, Blaine immediately requested Kurt's phone. Kurt, confused, gave it to him and watched as Blaine programmed his number into the phone and then sent a text to the phone to get Kurt's number. He didn't actually think Blaine would make good on his want to get to know Kurt, and now was feeling slightly ashamed at the thought.

They parted ways with Blaine promising to text him, and asking Kurt to go out with him sometime. Kurt only nodded, head slightly foggy as Blaine's hand was on his knee and thinking had become difficult as his body was concentrated on that point of contact.

Kurt exited the car with a wave.

Blaine winked and with a "Bye, Kurt," he drove off, leaving Kurt to watch the car grow steadily smaller.

Ten minutes later his phone buzzed with a text.

_"Since the Lima Bean is a ruined spot, how about I take you out to this restaurant I discovered. Friday night at eight sound good? It can't contest with NY food but it comes close :")_ – Blaine

Kurt's replied _'__yes, of course!'_ was the fastest thing he'd ever texted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own these characters, which is a real pain. Hopefully I can update this frequently but we shall see! Go on and enjoy.**

**Chapter warnings: none.**

* * *

Friday felt like eons away to Kurt, while he was eagerly awaiting it's coming on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Then it was Friday and Kurt felt like he had absolutely no time, reevaluating his outfit choices – _no those shoes are just wrong, Kurt, why are you now seeing this? _- and styling his hair just right. Then restyling it because just right wasn't right enough. He was working himself into a tizzy, he knew it, but he wanted to look good for Blaine.

Handsome, caring, _older_ Blaine with his charming smiles and flirty texts.

Said texts were the only things that helped him refrain from combusting into a pile of nerves. Ever since they'd met he and Blaine exchanged texts regularly. In glee club when Rachel and Finn performed their very awkward, duet of _In My Life_ by The Beatles, Kurt not even hiding how much he was rolling eyes, his phone had buzzed with a text from Blaine.

_Can't wait for our date on Friday. Regretting putting it so far away, but the heart grows warmer with distance, doesn't it? ;)- Blaine_

Kurt had giggled and replied _Sure thing, Blaine._, his smiles causing the glee clubbers near him to eye him suspiciously, wondering where his source of amusement came from.

He sent a text another day telling Blaine he was baking red velvet cookies and got a reply saying _Sounds delicious! But I'm positive you taste better ;)_ – Blaine and he had to abandon the cookies to deal with the arousal that came with that text.

Kurt had managed not to tell anyone about Blaine yet, amazingly enough considering how quickly things got out in the glee club. He wanted to keep it to himself for now, see how things worked out. No doubt Rachel would find out sooner than later, but Kurt didn't find he had much of a problem with that.

Now he wished he had told Rachel because he was pacing his room and probably sweating, and that thought itself made him stop and sit down on the living room couch to cool off. It was quarter to seven and he needed to calm down before Blaine came over.

He switched on the TV and flicked mindlessly through the channels, pausing shortly on an episode of Iron Chef that was showing, then noticing it was a rerun he'd already seen and continuing his channel surfing. His eyes switched between watching the television and the clock about the television every so often, and so he knew it was at exactly 7:59p.m. that the doorbell rang and he shot off the couch like a bullet to answer it.

Blaine was standing outside when he opened the door, after checking his hair and clothes one more time, holding a bright bouquet of red roses.

"Kurt, hi," his voice was breathy as he took Kurt in and Kurt preened at the attention, "You look… You look good tonight." He finished his sentence with one of his patented teeth-showing smiles and handed Kurt the roses, eyes flicking up to meet Kurt's own.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt blushed as he took the flowers from Blaine. He sniffed at the flowers, closing his eyes. They reminded him terribly of his mother – she always loved to bring them home, saying that they livened up the room. She was right, Kurt felt himself brightening already just thinking of the flowers adorning his bedside table.

Eyes misting slightly he murmured, "Thank you," hoping that he could convey how much he appreciated such a simple gesture and possibly common gesture.

Blaine seemed pleased to have evoked such emotion in Kurt. "You're most welcome. Now come on, how about you put those in a vase so we can leave?"

**~o~O~o~O~o**

Blaine had had his fair share of romantic escapades (and purely sexual ones) back in New York in his years there, but not one person had intrigued him so quickly in such a short amount of time as Kurt had in their first meeting.

Admittedly, Kurt had first caught his eye because he was the spitting image of his own mother, Arianne. Not that he was attracted to his mother, no, it was just that he found their similarities fascinating. Blaine himself looked more like his father, inheriting his facial structure and his hair but that's where their similarities stopped. Blaine felt like he was the polar opposite of Arthur. He couldn't have moved out quickly enough.

It was just his luck that all the seats were filled at the Lima Bean except for that of Kurt's - not that other empty tables would have stopped him from creating an excuse to sit with Kurt. They shared a lot of things in common, from musicals to New York. And bullying also, it seemed. It had taken all of Blaine's self control not to pummel Letterman Jacket into the ground. It didn't stop Blaine from injuring him though.

And now they were on their date in a quaint little restaurant that Blaine had been dragged to one day while he was third-wheeling on one of Wes' dates. As expected, it was completely awkward, Blaine excusing himself more often and not to get some fresh air from the couple. Wes' date hadn't even stayed the full evening, storming out at around 10pm and leaving an utterly bemused Wes.

But the food had been great – authentic Italian food, unlike that of Breadstix's. Blaine knew Kurt would love it.

Kurt was giggling at one of Blaine's attempted jokes and Blaine found that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life making Kurt laugh. And other noises of course. He stared at Kurt, hoping that it wasn't creepy, cataloguing his reactions to certain things. Kurt really was fascinating.

"So, Kurt. What are you planning to major in at NYADA?"

"Musical Theatre. Or I can decide not to attend and instead grab a role as one of the flying monkeys in Wicked. Actually, I really like that idea. Oh Blaine, we have to go to a Broadway show together!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm. He was positively adorable. "It's definitely on the to-do list." Kurt beamed. "Anything else you want your dearest tour guide to show you, while we're on the topic?"

Blaine knew he wasn't imagining the blush that came upon Kurt's cheeks at his words. "Well, Central Park obviously. My mother had always wanted to visit there."

"You should invite her to come along with us then."

"She's dead. She died when I was eight."

Blaine swallowed deeply. _Another thing we have in common,_ he couldn't help but think.

_'__I'm sorry'_ was the first response that came to his head. He refrained from saying it though, remembering wondering why people insisted on apologizing for something they had no control over. Instead, he pulled Kurt's hand into his and said, "I understand."

"No I don't thi-,"

"My mother's dead too."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt gasped.

"She died when I was twelve." _Not that she was living with us when she died._ Blaine could remember returning home from his school abusers to a cold and uncaring father stating that his mother had died of cancer. He remembered feeling only a pinch of remorse. He hadn't known much of his mother before she had left when he was three, but with a father like Arthur, Blaine couldn't blame her for leaving. He had always hoped she was happy wherever she went.

All of this went unsaid. Blaine didn't constitute it as first date material, no matter how much they had bared their souls already.

They were both lost in their own thoughts until the waitress broke the silence with the arrival of their food.

Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin. "Bon appétit."

Kurt smiled but rolled his eyes. "We're at an Italian restaurant, Blaine" He let out a moan as he dug into his farfalle though, Blaine smirking at his reaction. "Shit, Blaine. This is delicious!"

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

"Shush. This food has to be enjoyed without the nuisance of talking."

"But…," Blaine pouted, completely ignoring his own food in favor of Kurt.

"No talky!"

"You little ungrateful. I'm starting to think you're on a date with the food and not me." Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was seeing his pout because he knew it had brought the toughest people down to their knees before.

"You'd probably be thinking right." Kurt said, bringing another forkful to his mouth and groaning happily.

Blaine chuckled, finally giving in to enjoy his own food, content to listen to Kurt's sounds of pleasure. He knew Kurt wouldn't last in the silence, and he didn't, Kurt being the first one to break the no talking rule, about five minutes later.

"I'm sure your mother loved you," Kurt ventured. Blaine didn't know how Kurt could have sensed his uncertainty on that topic but nevertheless he gave him an appreciative smile. Maybe Kurt saw it in his expression.

"Yeah. I'm sure your mother loved you also." He replied. But he was desperate to get the date off that depressing track so he added, "So, what's your favorite reality show?"

"It's embarrassing but, probably _Keeping up with the Kardashians._" Kurt started, going on to talk about how Khloe was the nicest person there and that Kim was fake and Blaine added his input more often than not.

They spent the rest of the date talking about anything and everything that came to mind, food mostly forgotten, to Blaine's delight.

**~o~O~o~O~o**

"Mmm, Blaine, wait,"

Kurt Hummel didn't fancy himself one to kiss on the first date, but there was something in Blaine's kiss that was intoxicating. He was addicted after the first chaste kiss when they were leaving the restaurant and Blaine pressed him against the wall to put one on him.

He pulled Blaine closer by the lapels of his shirt, probably confusing him as the intention of the action was opposite to his words, but he didn't care because Blaine was doing that thing where his tongue massaged over Kurt's and Kurt's brain was a melted puddle of _yes, please, more._

Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips and thumbing over them, lighting his nerves on fire and bringing Kurt awareness of their location. It was Blaine who separated them from the kiss, resting his head against Kurt's, breath coming out in gasps. Kurt was pleased that Blaine was as affected by it as he was.

A sudden clashing inside the house startled Kurt into pulling away from Blaine's arms. He glanced nervously at the door, hoping that neither Finn nor Burt would come out. He waited a few heartbeats and when he was sure that they were in the clear he turned back to Blaine.

"I… I had a really great time tonight."

"I'm glad you did. I had a really great time too." Blaine's face turned mischievous as he pulled Kurt back into his arms, their chests and hips touching. "And I meant it when I said you look really good tonight." His voice was almost a growl as he grabbed Kurt's ass and Kurt gasped.

Before he could do anything though, Blaine was at his car waving. "I'll text you later!" He called out. It was all Kurt could do to just nod numbly, his body taken over by the arousal. Blaine smirked knowingly and Kurt would have punched him for teasing if he didn't feel the need to rush up into his room to jack off.

His urgency led him to quickly open the door, fumbling once or twice, and launch himself inside – right into his father.

"Good night out?" Burt was in his pajamas, clutching a glass of water and eying Kurt curiously. "You didn't tell me you were going out."

"Oh, uh, yeah." He couldn't remember why he had neglected to tell Burt. Perhaps it was because there was this miniscule fear inside of him that Blaine would stand him up. Dealing with Burt's anger if that had occurred would have upset him even more than being stood-up itself. There was no reason he couldn't tell Burt now, though.

"I was out on a date." Kurt tried to go for the calm route. Burt only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Who is this boy who thinks he's good enough for my son?"

"Dad," Kurt groaned, a small smile adorning his face at the thought of Blaine. "Blaine's a man. Well, he's twenty-two anyways. And he's so smart and he has this adorable mop of curly black hair and these really bright auburn eyes and -," Kurt stopped himself, realizing he was blabbering, gnawing his lip to contain himself.

"Heh. It's late, Kurt. How about you tell me more about this Blaine fellow tomorrow?" Burt scratched his head and gave Kurt a thoughtful glance.

"Yeah. Good night, Dad!"

"Good night, Kurt."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. If Blaine was going to become a permanent fixture in his life (_marriage,_ he couldn't help but think – immediately kicking the thought out of his head because it was far too early in their relationship for those kinds of thoughts) Burt would need to approve of him. Kurt would make sure he did.

His wayward thoughts of marriage came to the forefront of his mind though, which led him to think of honeymoons, which led him to think of Blaine fingering him while sucking his cock and his boner which had disappeared when he was talking to Burt came back full force and he just had to go deal with it.

He fell asleep to dreams of himself and Blaine as two rising stars and lovers in New York.

**~o~O~o~O~o**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope the wait wasn't too long! I already have chapter 4 written so we can party. Also thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. They make my world go round!**

**Chapter warnings: none... I think**

**Still don't own any of these characters. For some reason, Murphy does. Why, I just don't know.**

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up smiling and with the intense urge to share the news of his date with someone. It would have to wait until he called Rachel, he decided. He went through his morning ritual then walked down into the kitchen to get a start on breakfast.

He resolved to go down the simple omelet route and began taking out the eggs and tomatoes needed. He was in the middle of chopping up the tomatoes when his cell phone rang. Letting out an annoyed mutter, he wiped his hands on a dish cloth before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Word on the street is that you went out on a date last night. Why didn't you tell me Kurt? I could have been there to serenade you both and set the mood!" Well, Rachel did his work for him.

Rolling his eyes he said, "What street did you hear that from? Finn Avenue?"

"Well," Rachel spluttered, "he said that you came home later than usual last night and you definitely weren't out with Tina or Mercedes because they were with their significant others. And I was singing scales whole night so who else could you have been with?" Kurt wondered if he really had so little friends.

"Lucky for you, Finn's right for once. I _was_ out on a date." Rachel squealed on the other end. Kurt switched the phone from his hand to between his shoulder and ear, resuming the chopping of the tomatoes.

"Well, spill! Is he cute? Is he an actor? Where does he live? Does he have connections with the Mafia?" Kurt snorted at that last one. Rachel had to be hanging out with Finn too often if that was where her imagination carried her.

"He's very cute," Kurt gushed, "He isn't an actor but I'm sure that he could be. He lives in New York," at that, Rachel gave another squeal, "And any Mafia connections are unknown."

"How did you meet him?" Kurt cracked some eggs into a bowl and began whisking them.

"All thanks to you. We met on the day you ditched me for Finn and your 'music rehearsals'. All the seats were full at the Lima Bean and he asked to sit with me. Then Dave made an appearance and soaked me in hot coffee,"

"Wait, he did _what? _Kurt, why didn't you tell me! That must be public assault!" Rachel sounded indignant and a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, Rach. It slipped my mind, I promise. But Blaine dealt with him somehow."

"Blaine? Is that his name?"

"Yeah." Kurt pulled out the skillet and lit the stove, placing the skillet on top of the fire. "He carried me home afterward. And then he asked me out on a date. Which we had last night." Kurt smiled at the memory.

"He sounds like a doll. So when do I get to meet this Blaine?"

Just then, a car horn sounded outside. Curious, Kurt walked into the living room and glanced out the window, gasping when he saw the Aston Martin outside.

"Kurt? Are you there?" She questioned after a moment's pause.

"I don't know when you'll get to see him Rach, but I'm seeing him right now." Blaine was outside his house in his car at six-thirty a.m. on a Saturday. He hadn't even styled his hair yet!

"Kurt, is he outside? Ooh Kurt this is like all the rom-coms where they arrive at your house in the early morning and sweep you away to some significant place! You have to go!" Kurt wasn't sure he remembered seeing any rom-com specifically like that but Blaine was waiting in his car for him and Kurt was still on the phone.

"Uh, I have to… I have to go. I'll call you later."

He hung up before Rachel could say her goodbyes and ran upstairs to do a quick mussing of his hair with some hair spray and pull on jeans over his briefs. Grabbing his phone and keys and leaving a note of his whereabouts for Burt, Kurt left the house and entered Blaine's car.

"Good morning!" Blaine sounded his usual chipper self, "I know I took a gamble coming here so early but I woke up this morning with you on my mind and I just wanted to take you somewhere."

Kurt blushed happily. Blaine woke up thinking about him, just like Kurt had. "You're lucky my dad is already at the Tire Shop."

"Very lucky indeed." Blaine's hand found itself on Kurt's knee. Kurt gulped, unneeded thoughts entering his mind on where else that hand could be.

"Where are you taking me?" He choked out, desperately trying to cleanse his mind.

"Nuh-uh. It's a secret. You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Kurt pouted. "You can't just appear at my house before seven am and whisk me away and not tell me where we're going."

"I can. And I have. And I won't tell you still," Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He settled back into his seat and let himself relax. Blaine had enjoyed their date last night so much that he wanted to take Kurt out again and Kurt was going to let himself enjoy it.

His eyes gravitated to staring at the profile of Blaine's face. Blaine was focused on the road, fingers tapping out a beat only known to him on the steering wheel. His hair was lightly swept back by gel, giving just the impression of the curls Kurt knew were trapped underneath. His long eyelashes transfixed Kurt whenever he blinked and Kurt felt a surge of happiness that he had such a beautiful boyfriend.

Could he call him that though? Boyfriend? What were they currently?

"See something you like?" Blaine chuckled, glancing over at Kurt.

Kurt poked him in the rib, inciting a, "Hey! I'm driving here!" which caused Kurt to burst into giggles, Blaine giving him occasional amused glances. Kurt wondered then if he was acting a bit too childish, which caused his giggles to cease immediately. Blaine _was _older… What if Kurt made him feel like he was babysitting?

Kurt frowned, thinking this over in his head. "Blaine… what are we exactly?"

Blaine said, "Hold on," moving the car to park on the side of the road. Then he unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body to face Kurt.

"I like you Kurt," Blaine pulled Kurt's right hand into his own and covered it with his left one, letting his thumb rub comfortingly over Kurt's hand. "I would like for us to be boyfriends. Can we?"

Kurt beamed. "Yes, yes let's be boyfriends."

Blaine reached over and pecked him on the lips, leaving Kurt's mouth tingling with the sensation. He wanted more, for them to spend minutes just kissing and exploring each other, but he knew it would have to wait. Besides, they were boyfriends now and make outs were in the job description.

**o~O~o~O~o**

Blaine returned Kurt home at 12pm, not before having a heated car make out session in the backseat like a pair of horny teenagers. Well, one of them was still practically a teenager anyway, Kurt reasoned.

Blaine had taken him to a park where he said his mother used to take him before she left. It was a relatively small area, boasting a little children's play park and Kurt could only imagine little Blaine stumbling over his legs as he ran around or squealing as he went down a slide.

_They were curled up under a tree in the park; so cheesy and so perfect, Kurt thought. Blaine's head was in his lap and Kurt was steadily working his way through the gel, making his head resemble that of a bird's tail feathers with how it stuck up. Kurt found it adorable. Kurt found Blaine adorable._

_"Are you done making my hair a bird's nest up there?" Blaine teased._

_"Nope," Kurt grabbed a fallen leaf and plopped it into Blaine's hair, "Now I'm done. All we have to do is wait for the birds to take notice."_

_"If I kiss you will you take it out?" _

_"I may be persuaded to."_

_Blaine twisted until he was straddling Kurt's lap, lips finding Kurt's and hands grasping his face so he could control the kiss as he wanted. Kurt moaned under the pressure, opening his mouth willingly as Blaine licked over his lips. He wanted to feel Blaine's body, wanted to feel Blaine moving over him, but his hands remained at his sides, too nervous to touch._

_Blaine pulled back from the kiss to growl, "God, Kurt, you are so delectable," moving to place kisses and nips down Kurt's throat and to his collarbone, eliciting gasps and shrill moans, "You are so hot." _

_He kissed to the top of Kurt's undershirt, placing pecks along the edge of it. "You should touch me." He whispered into Kurt's ear, nibbling on the lobe. It was all the invitation Kurt needed. His hands found Blaine's ass and pulled Blaine fully on top of him, as close as they could get._

_"Please, kiss me again." Kurt barely had the question out of his mouth when Blaine kissed him with fervor, dirtier than their other kisses and Kurt knew Blaine could feel his reaction because there was no way he was hiding how hard he was. _

_They needed to cool down. Kurt may have kissed on his first date but he crossed the line at sex at this public park. They were lucky no one had seen them as it was. _

_Reluctantly he pulled away, breath coming out in gasps, resting his head against Blaine's. "So, uhm, when are we going to get to this food you have here?"_

_"Why is it that you always choose food over me?" Blaine chuckled, pulling out the plates._

When they weren't kissing they had their little picnic under the tree and shared sandwiches and fruit and Kurt had to give Rachel props for getting the 'significant place' thing right. Kurt had been snuggled on Blaine's chest, hands linked, when he told him that this park was his refuge when his father was being particularly insufferable or when he felt the need to feel closer to his mother.

Kurt left with a genuine warm feeling in his body and the thrill of a new relationship in his heart. And now he was home, where Finn was on the couch in the living room playing COD and occasionally swearing, Carole was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Burt was reading the newspapers at the dining table. It was funny how life went on as usual when Kurt felt like he had a whole new beginning.

"Dad, I'm home," Kurt announced, walking into the kitchen t give his dad a hug. "Hi Carole," he added, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Kurt. Had a fun time out?" Carole gave Kurt a knowing look and Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, really fun. Blaine and I had a picnic at the park in Westerville." Kurt opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of seedless grapes, sitting next to his dad and occasionally plopping one into his mouth.

"Blaine huh?" Burt said, closing his papers to give Kurt attention. "When will I get to meet this new guy in my son's life? And why Westerville when there's a park right here in Lima?"

Kurt idly wondered where all these questions were coming from. Burt hadn't even met Blaine, was he judging him already? "Rachel asked that same question this morning, and I promise you'll meet him sooner rather than later, Dad. And Blaine used to live in Westerville with his parents."

Burt went silent and thoughtful. "Kurt, does he happen to be Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's him. How do you know him? Did he come to the tire shop before?"

Burt shook his head sadly. "Kurt, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it as it is. Blaine is your half-brother."

Kurt's immediate reaction was to snort and give Burt a disbelieving look. He didn't know where Burt got the idea that that was funny but Kurt was willing to humor him. When Burt's face didn't change to become any less serious, Kurt became confused. Was Burt telling the truth? Why wouldn't he know that he had a half-brother?

"What do you mean Dad? Please explain because you're not making any sense."

"Blaine is your mother's son from a previous marriage. Arianne had been married to Arthur Anderson before we got married."

Kurt still didn't understand. "Then… why keep this from me? Why didn't Blaine come to live with us? Why was it hidden?"

Burt frowned. "Kurt, I won't say I approve of it but it was Arianne's wish not to bring it up. Arthur had threatened to bring her to court if she left with Blaine. She felt that if she didn't think of Blaine overmuch the pain of leaving him behind would have lessened."

Essentially, Arianne had wanted to forget Blaine. Kurt felt a pang of betrayal. They had lied to him! Arianne hadn't even fought for Blaine, instead simply leaving him with the coldhearted man he was forced to call his father.

Then realization set in. His boyfriend was related to him. _His boyfriend was related to him. _

Kurt got up from the table, covering his mouth and ran up to his room.

"Kurt, hold on!" Burt shouted but Kurt ignored him in his haste to escape.

He could feel his face burn up with unshed tears. What a cruel trick life was playing on him. As if everything he already had to endure wasn't enough.

Kurt plopped down on his bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The tears remained unshed, he felt strangely calm. He had been having this nagging sensation that everything was too good to be true, that Blaine was too good to be his.

Kurt didn't know who to call. Rachel? Mercedes? Blaine himself? He wanted to scream at the unfairness and curl up in a ball under the blankets of the bed and not come out for a day or two.

His and Blaine's relationship was just starting out and now he'd have to end it before it even had the chance to bloom and develop.

He didn't know how to bring it up though. He hardly thought that a _'Haha Blaine guess what your mother left your dad to be with my dad and they had me and we're brothers surprise!' _would suffice.

He was dialing Blaine's number before he even realized he was doing it, but by the time he did it was too late to hang up because Blaine was already on the line.

"Kurt, hi. Miss me already?" Blaine sounded so flirty and teasing and Kurt's heart ached for what they could have been. He couldn't let it go on.

"Kurt? Are you okay because you've just been breathing shakily and it's worrying me." Blaine was upset that Kurt was upset. Kurt felt like this was what would cause him to finally break down. He needed to do it quickly.

"Blainewe'rerelatedyourmothermarriedmydadandhadme, " Kurt got out in one breath, body quivering with the effort it took to admit it.

"Kurt, calm down! Take a deep breath for me." Kurt did so, taking in as much air as his lungs could handle and holding it there, only breathing out when the edges of his vision began to blur and become spotted.

"Good. Now repeat what you were saying because for a second there it sounded like you said we're related."

"That's exactly what I said." His words were falling out of his mouth and getting tied up and he didn't even know if he was coherent but he continued, "We're related. Arianne was our mother. She left your father to marry mine."

There was a pregnant silence. Kurt listened to the faint sounds of a quieted television to make sure that Blaine was still there.

"… I was hoping that you'd burst out laughing or something by now Kurt." Blaine didn't sound particularly surprised but his voice was level and a little too close to the cold-spectrum and it was too much for Kurt.

"Well yeah I expected that too when my dad told me but guess what Blaine, no one's laughing right now." The tears were coming now, streaking down his face and over his cheeks. "I don't think we can do this anymore."

"Kurt-!"

Kurt hung up before Blaine could say anything else. Maybe it was better this way, just to end it cleanly and just before any more attachment took place. He had New York and NYADA to worry over, he was sure that he'd be able to get over Blaine somehow. Maybe someday they could overlook this moment and become friends.

For now though, Kurt was going to muffle his cries into his pillow and mourn what could have been.

**o~O~o~O~o**

His phone rang frequently over the next week. On Sunday his phone had accumulated ten missed calls and three voice mails from Blaine, although he deleted each one, and by Wednesday he had taken his phone off. A clean break, he had decided, would be best for them.

He told only Rachel of the happenings. If Finn looked confused and inquired as to why he was a little more down than usual Kurt said nothing. There was nothing he could do now except get over him. _Or forget him like mom did. You're hardly any better. He's your brother you could at least be friends. _

Truth is, Kurt wasn't sure he could be content with being just friends with Blaine, not at all. Just the thought of that pained him. He knew he was probably being melodramatic but finding out your boyfriend was pretty much your brother wasn't something you dealt with everyday. He thought he was handling it as well as he could.

He turned on his phone, as Rachel had threatened his life if it wasn't on when she called him later that night, and it lit up with an incoming call. _Blaine. _Of course. He still hadn't stopped trying. Kurt let it go to voicemail, curiosity peaking as he saw Blaine had left another one. Maybe just this once he'd indulge.

_Kurt. There's little chance that you're listening to this if you've been ignoring each of my other attempts but I just want you to know that I won't stop trying. Not just yet. Blaine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Going off on a two day hike up in the hills from today and I decided to give you all an update in case I don't survive (: (I most likely will but, you know.) Again, thank you for reading and following and reviewing I just want to hug you all. And if you're going to Darren's concert today or any of his subsequent ones, enjoy it for me!**

**Warnings: Kadam-ish. That's totally a warning. Don't worry, it doesn't last long.**

* * *

New York was nothing like Kurt expected. In fact, it was much _better. _They were people after Kurt's own heart and he found that he and Rachel fit in much easier than they ever had in Lima. New York really was the place for them.

For the first week they got settled into their studio apartment in Bushwick. This lead to numerous arguments over topics like, 'What color should the accent wall be?' (Rachel wanted it to be royal blue. Kurt was completely against that) and 'Does the arrangement of this dining set completely destroy the dynamic of the rest of the room?' (When Kurt said 'Of course not' Rachel looked like she wanted to claw his head off.)

Decorating brought out the worst in them, but Kurt found it to be a worthy distraction from the thoughts about his half-brother.

Kurt would have liked to believe that he didn't think about Blaine once in the romantic sense since he found out about their… familial bond. He would have liked to believe that he could keep up a normal relationship with his half-brother, one completely devoid of any sexual thought.

The truth was, the fact that they were half-brothers hadn't deterred Kurt's feelings for Blaine one bit. Kurt still felt the urge to go on dates with Blaine. He desperately wanted to call Blaine up and make good on his plan to play Kurt's tour guide. He longed to feel Blaine's soft yet firm lips move against his.

Each time he had these thoughts though, an overwhelming feeling of dirtiness would overcome him. _We're related! _

So Kurt tried his best to ignore thoughts of Blaine.

He threw himself into visiting everywhere he could with Rachel. They saw new Broadway plays, went on tours of the city, and visited the karaoke bar called Callbacks (where NYADA students frequented). They found themselves in bars (which gave Kurt a reason to try out his fake ID that Rachel had commissioned for him) and strip clubs.

The only thing they didn't do was visit Central Park, not for lack of trying on Rachel's part. Kurt had just been hoping that his first time to Central Park would be with Blaine. Of course, he could still go to the park with Blaine if he could just work up the nerve to call him, but he was afraid that the sight of Blaine would break his pact to himself.

Of course, 'self-pity is unbecoming' was Kurt's motto in life. He couldn't let thoughts of Blaine get him so down and out. He was a Hummel and Hummel's didn't let their emotions bully them into submission. So he continued on with life with as much joie de vivre as he could muster.

**o~O~o~O~o**

It was Kurt's first day at NYADA, the first day of the semester, and there was a show choir head bopping and singing their hearts out in the lobby. A small crowd of people were gathered by them, occasionally cheering, while other students walked by sending the group annoyed glances.

They reminded Kurt terribly of the New Directions though, and he just had to stop to take a gander himself.

They were singing a rendition of Baby Got Back that would have grated on his ears if it wasn't delivered with so much vigor by the performers. They bounced and smiled and interacted with the audience, all while booty-popping and hip-shaking and Kurt found himself laughing and dancing along.

"Enjoying the performance?"

"Definitely! You can hardly go wrong with this song!" Kurt laughed as he turned to look at the guy who had talked to him. "Who are they?"

The man was about his height and wore a bright orange beanie over his mop of dirty blond hair. He had a vaguely British accent to him as he replied, "The Adam's Apples. My pride and joy." Oh yes. Kurt remembered Rachel mentioning them now, along with the words 'Don't you _dare _join them Hummel. They're social suicide and we _cannot _begin NYADA at the bottom of the food chain!'

"You're Adam then, I presume." Kurt's attention returned to the Adam's Apples then. They had transitioned from Baby Got Back into We Are Young by FUN.

"You presume correctly. And you are?" Adam held out his hand and Kurt grasped it in his own.

"I'm Kurt. I have to say, love the arrangement of the songs." Kurt did a mental run through of all the clubs he was planning to join. None of the others had caught his eye as much as the Adam's Apples did. Maybe it was just his intrinsic love for singing and performing, but Kurt didn't think he could turn down the opportunity to join another show choir, even if it was so called social suicide.

Kurt wondered if Blaine sang. He wished he had found time to ask amidst all of their conversations on music and movies and people. Blaine would appreciate Kurt's sticking to his roots, for this topic at least. Kurt wished that he had the courage to call him. Kurt wished he had the courage to do a lot of things.

"… we worked on the harmonies whilst doing a ten hour army training regimen. The cow jumped over the moon and then the dish ran away with the spoon. Kurt, are you listening or did I completely bore you to death because I know I tend to ramble and sometimes it's annoying and…"

Kurt felt terrible that he'd completely zoned out on what was probably a good chunk of Adam's conversation. He seemed flustered and was looking like he'd throw himself off a bridge if Kurt didn't answer to calm him down. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling like a tool, "My mind travels easily sometimes, and this song brings up memories of my old show choir." _And it seems like everything brings up a memory of Blaine._

He hoped that Adam didn't notice his white lie but bringing up the New Directions had been the right thing to do. Adam forgot about the earlier mishap and launched into another conversation about show choirs, which Kurt tried very actively to participate in.

"So, are you interested in joining my Apples?" Adam gave him a hopeful glance. Kurt was sure he was used to people turning down joining the Adam's Apples or just flat out refusing. Kurt wasn't that person though.

"Sure, I'll join." He smiled at Adam's ecstatic look. "I don't have much else to do anyways."

"Great! We can definitely use professional people like you on our side."

Just then, the bell for Kurt's first period rang. The Apples had already dispersed and so had the crowd around them.

"You haven't even heard me sing yet!" Kurt protested. "I have to get to class now, though." He adjusted the strap of his shoulder bag and glanced down the hall, wondering how to get to the auditorium for his theatre class. He had no idea where Rachel was and he didn't have enough time to stalk her out.

"I am positive that you'd sound great anyways." Picking up on Kurt's anxiety he added, "Let me walk you to your class. What do you have now?"

"Theatre."

Adam grabbed Kurt's elbow and pulled him along. "Great, that's not very far from here. We'll be there in no time."

Adam wasn't lying. The lobby was a five minute walk away from his class, and the walk was filled with talking which made it seem even shorter.

The awkwardness reared its head when they arrived at Kurt's class though.

"So uhm, it was nice talking to you." Kurt murmured his agreement. If it was possible, Adam looked even more flustered than when he thought Kurt wasn't listening to him. He had a flush running down his neck and was avoiding Kurt's glance.

"I was wondering if you – if maybe we could… go out sometime? Watch a movie? Get a coffee? I mean, you're just so interesting and I'll like to get to know you more."

Oh. _Oh._

Adam was interested in him. Kurt didn't know why it took him so long to realize. He was flattered by it, he truly was, but he had no interest in Adam himself, except maybe in the friendship capacity. But for a relationship? He didn't think so.

But then there was Adam with his very-hopeful-glance. A glance that looked like it was used to denial and disappointment.

_But what about Blaine? _Yes of course, Blaine. Wasn't Kurt trying to get over him? They couldn't get together, not without Kurt feeling morally dirty. But Kurt still wasn't over the feeling Blaine's proximity gave him - the slight thrill of the fact that he was wanted.

But then, Adam wanted him too. With each second that passed Adam looked more and more likely to begin apologizing and leaving.

His mind was muddled but eventually he realized it was logical. Blaine was his half-brother who he may or may not have been on the way to being in-romantic-love with. Adam was someone who was totally unrelated to him and also showed interest in him. He needed to move on from Blaine. Why not give Adam a chance?

"Sure," he said finally, "why don't you text me the details?" He dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a pen, proceeding to grab Adam's hand and scribble his number into his palm.

With that done he gave Adam a quick wave before heading into the auditorium, only just registering his disbelieving face.

**o~O~o~O~o**

"So, you remember Brody right? Well, he invited me – I mean, us – to go to this club with him, another NYADA student hot spot. We have to go! You could invite Adam-what's-his-name also. You both could use some loosening up." Rachel ended her speech with an expectant look.

Kurt sipped his tea and said nothing. Rachel just wanted a double date so she wouldn't be stuck alone in case Brody-Mc-Shady pulled a disappearing act. He couldn't blame her though. Clubs were a good way to relax and it was better they had fun now while they had things relatively simple at NYADA.

"We'll see." He said finally, lips upturning at Rachel's clapping in joy. "I'll have to ask Adam though. I'm not sure he's the clubbing type and no way am I going to be stuck between you two while you go at each other like a pack of rabid hyenas."

"Well, if we're rabid hyenas at least we're _talented _rabid hyena. You can't dispute that now can you?" Rachel bopped his nose while taking up his now empty cup.

"Not if I don't want those rabid hyenas to eat me alive." He muttered. Louder he said, "Not at all, Rach."

He made a mental run through of his plans for the day and realized that he had nothing planned. Rachel had another date with Brody today – which confused him because he was sure that Finn and Rachel were dating when they left for New York. It was just something he'd have to bring up with her another time.

That left him with either making plans with Adam - which wasn't something he felt like doing – sitting at home and running through his DVR'd episodes of Downton Abbey, his current guilty pleasure, or taking his ass out somewhere on his own.

He made a snap decision and ran into his bedroom, quickly changing into yoga pants and a tank top. "Rach, I'm going for a run in the park." He announced, pulling on his shoes.

He heard the clanging of dishes which signaled that Rachel had dropped them in the sink.

"The park?" She exclaimed, "As in actual Central Park? The one with trees and ponds and happy families on picnics?"

"Yes, that park Rach. It also happens to be the only Central Park in New York."

"Don't get snappy. It's just that I thought that we'd do this together. I have to get ready for my date…"

Kurt sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I have nothing better to and I guess I feel the park experience would be better enjoyed by myself for now." He grabbed his ipod from off the dock and pocketed it, placing his headphones into his ears.

Rachel pouted but gave in. "Fine. Have fun then. Walk an extra mile in my name!"

"Sure thing." Kurt gave her a quick hug. "Have fun on your date. Use condoms!"

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, scandalized.

**o~O~o~O~o**

The park was beautiful. It was an understatement, if he had ever heard one, but he was walking too quickly and Howl by Florence and the Machine was blasting too loudly in his ears for him to think of anything more descriptive.

True to what Rachel said, there were many happy families having picnics. One particular lesbian couple caught his eye and he couldn't help but smile as the cuddled openly, occasionally sharing laughs and kisses.

In fact, he was so enthralled by their open display of affection that he forgot to look out for where he was walking. A disaster waiting to happen, which was fulfilled when he bumped into a body, causing them both to fall to the ground with an _oof!_

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt and the man began at the same time.

"I wasn't watching where I was going I apolo-,"

"Kurt?"

Kurt paused in his apology. It was Blaine. Blaine, who he had been trying to avoid for so long. Looking into Blaine's face underneath him, he couldn't remember why.

Blaine shifted and Kurt became hyperaware of their position. He sprang onto his feet, only just remembering that he should pull Blaine up also, since he was the one who fell onto him. He reached out his hand and Blaine held on to it, helping himself up.

"Hi, Blaine." He tried, giving a shy smile. It was amazing that Blaine could still make him feel like a pile of mush.

"So uh, how have you been?" Blaine began. "Has New York been treating you well?"

It felt more stilted than he was used to with Blaine but then again Kurt was the one who had been avoiding Blaine so it was no wonder he felt awkward. Bumping into Blaine felt like a sign. He _had _been searching for the courage to call Blaine. Here was life putting Blaine in the same place as him and forcing them to interact. He couldn't pass up this chance. He was not likely to get another like it.

"New York's great. It's just the city for me. I do remember a certain someone promising me a tour though." He knew his tone came off a little flirty but he couldn't help it. Blaine though looked pleased.

"Yes I did, didn't I. We'll have to make good on that." Blaine grinned and tugged on Kurt's arm to get him moving again. "And look at that, we're already at tourist spot number one, Central Park. How about we continue our walk, in honor of our mother?"

Kurt's heart ached at the memory of Arianne. He wondered what she would have thought of her two sons meeting each other. He was sure she'd be pleased. Kurt wondered if Blaine remembered much anything about Arianne. He _had_ said that she had left when he was three. Maybe Kurt could tell him about her, if he ever asked of course.

"Hey, Blaine," he said finally, after they had walked for five minutes in relative silence, taking in the ambience of the park, "can we be friends and brothers?"

Blaine looked skeptical for a moment, and maybe even a little disappointed, but nonetheless said, "Of course. Friends and brothers."

Kurt felt a tad disappointed that Blaine didn't put up a fight or insist that they screw the fact they were related – but then realized maybe it was better this way. He was sure he could have Blaine in his life and be completely platonic. He would make it so.

* * *

**Completely platonic. Haha right. Of course. Totally. Kurt, who are you kidding? **


End file.
